peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Peel September 1991 Lee Tape 115
Tape ; Name *Peel September 1991 Lee Tape 115 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1991-09 Tracklisting *Katch 22: Diary Of A Blackman Living In The Land Of The Lost (album - Diary Of A Blackman Living In The Land Of The Lost) Kold Sweat KSLP 01 01 September 1991 *Kalimba: Okula Nde Mavuto (cassette - Pamtondo Songs From Malawi) Pamtondo 07 September 1991 *Gate: Never (v/a 7" EP - I Hear The Devil Calling Me) Drag City DC008 07 September 1991 *Nation 12: Electrofear (12") Rhythm King EBU 2T 07 September 1991 *Time check - 1:43 Neale James in 17 mins. *Lazy Cowgirls: The Wayward Wind (2x7" - There's A New Girl In Town) Sympathy For The Record Industry SFTRI 122 *snippet *F-9s: The Same Old Thing (12" - U.B. Nice) Kold Sweat KS 114 *Photon Inc. Feat. Paula Brion: Generate Power (12") Strictly Rhythm 15 September 1991 *snippet *Crabstick: A Little Dab'll Do You (album - Stud Or Houseboy?) Feel Good All Over FGAO 3 15 September 1991 *Nightmares On Wax: Coming Down (album - A Word Of Science (The 1st & Final Chapter)) Warp WARP LP4 15 September 1991 *Pixies: Head On (album - Trompe Le Monde) 4AD 15 September 1991 *Fall: So What About It? (12") Cog Sinister 15 September 1991 *Player Piano: Naked (album - On the Edge Of The Flame) B-Low 15 September 1991 *Public Enemy: Can't Truss It (12") Def Jam 15 September 1991 *Bass Kruncher: Keep Calm (Mare Street Mix) (12") Lafayette LA 2416 6 28 September 1991 *Moondog: Tugboat Toccata (album - More Moondog / The Story Of Moondog) Prestige CDJZD 006 28 September 1991 *into snippet *Primal Scream: Slip Inside This House (album - Screamadelica) Creation CRELP 076 28 September 1991 *snippet *Billy Bragg: God's Footballer (album - Don't Try This At Home) Go! Discs 828 279'' prob 28 September 1991 *snippet about Kama Sutra *Copesetics: Collegian (v/a album - Dangerous Doo Wop Volume No 2) DDW 801 ''prob ''28 September 1991 *Fall: Spoilt Victorian Child (album - This Nation's Saving Grace) Beggars Banquet BEGA 67 ''prob ''28 September 1991 *West 1: National Radio ''prob ''28 September 1991 *''in our house, we're very much in favour of... *Holger Hiller: Sur La Tête (album - As Is) Mute CD STUMM 60 28 September 1991 *into *Red Rose: We A Rude Boy (7") Two Friends ''prob ''28 September 1991 *Fortran 5: Heart On The Line (Voodoo Child Mix) (12") Mute 12 MUTE 129 ''prob ''28 September 1991 *A Tribe Called Quest: Jazz (We've Got) 28 September 1991 *Heaven 17: We Don't Need This Fascist Groove Thang (12") Virgin VS 400-12 28 September 1991 *Rum & Black: Wicked (12" Without Ice LP Sampler) Shut Up And Dance SUADSAMPLER3 28 September 1991 *Bizarre Inc: Such A Feeling (Love Decade Mix) (Such A Feeling (Love Decade Mix) / Raise Me (Eon's Ascension Mix) Vinyl Solution STORM 32R 14 September 1991 File ;Name *1991-09-xx Peel Show LE115 ;Length *1:35:34 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Created from LE115 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *Many thanks to Lee. ;Available *Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Mixtape Category:Lee Tapes